


Strange Magic

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is a sasspot, Community: spnkink_meme, Cursed Dean Winchester, Curses, First Kiss, First Time, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Protective Sam Winchester, Sex Curse, Stubborn Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Weird stimulation, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: After a witch hunt, Dean's left with an unusual curse that switches which body parts are erotically sensitive. Sam accidentally stimulates Dean by touching areas they view as platonic and Dean freaks out, praying for Cas to help him.





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts), [zombieutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieutopia/gifts).



> As always, thank you Holly/Wearingdeantoprom for all that you do. 
> 
> This was written for the kink meme on LJ.
> 
> There is no intentional Wincest. Sam and Dean aren't into each other, their relationship is platonic.

"You should take off your shirt.”

"It can wait till when we're at a motel,” Dean replies as he tosses the knife he’d been using into the trunk of the Impala.

"Dean," Sam says firmly, moving into Dean’s space and touches his wrist. "We gotta see if that witch did anything to you."  

Dean's breath hitches as pleasure hits him, lightning quick. He bites his lip, fighting back a groan. He might as well be getting a blowjob, _that's_ how amazing it feels. And that's a hundred kinds of not right. "It can wait, Sam,” he says again with less confidence.

“I don't think so.” Sam's hand trails up Dean's arm, brushing over his elbow.

“Don't care _what_ you think.” Dean shivers and yanks his arm away from his brother. He grunts and moves towards the front of Baby.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Sam demands, following close behind him. "You could be putting your _life_ at risk."

Dean’s fucking horny just from his _brother_ touching his wrist and elbow. That’s why he's being stubborn.  
  
"I'm _fine_ ,” he says. “And even if I'm _not,_ you're makin’ this goddamn difficult, Sammy. Knock it off.”

Sam mutters something about Dean not getting out of it that easily. Dean rolls his eyes and starts the car, quickly getting them on the road. His mind is stuck on the pleasure he felt when Sam touched him.

 _The fuck is up with that?_  
  
Soon they make it to the motel. Dean parks the car and slides out to stretch before running to buy them a room. Upon returning to his brother, Sam places a protective hand on Dean's spine.

More pleasure shoots through him and Dean lets out a little groan. He can't help it. He walks faster to keep away from Sam's wandering hands.

"Am I gonna have to tie you up?" Sam asks grumpily.

"Fuck that,” Dean growls. "Dude, don't even think about it. I'll never forgive you.”

"You're acting _weird_ , Dean," Sam insists.

Dean opens the door to the motel room and escapes inside. It's _ugly._ Mismatched furniture, dirty ceiling panels, suspicious stains, oh my. "I just don't want your big mits on me, ever think of that?”

"Won't have you dying on me again. Take your shirt off.”

"Fuck off!" Dean says, backing out of Sam's reach. “I can do it on my _own_ , Sam!”

"No." Sam pokes Dean's belly. "If the situation were reversed, _you_ would wanna see _me_. Don't even try to deny it.”

“Okay! But _no_ more touching me. Got it?”

Sam quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "I'll do my best but I make no promises.”

Dean’s ready to throw punches as he keeps his eyes on Sam.

_Cas, I need you down here. Got something weird going on with me after getting attacked by a witch._

"So?" Sam presses, becoming the most annoying broken record. "What are you waiting for?"   

Dean sighs and pulls his shirt over his head.

_Cas, I'm begging here. Things are getting real awkward. Gimme some backup?_

Sam steps closer, taking in every inch of bare flesh. "Turn around so I can see your back."

“Fucking bullshit,” Dean grumbles and turns around.

“ _Hey,_ I'm trying to _help_.”

Dean shivers. Sam's close enough his breath tickles Dean's back and it feels _way_ too good, what the fuck. "I know.”

_Come on, Cas!_

"Well, there's no suspicious marks or new appendages on your upper half. That's good, at least," Sam says, breathing out a sigh of relief. He touches Dean's spine. On reflex, probably. “How do you feel?"  

Dean lets out a little moan, back arching. " _Cas!_ Get your feathery ass down here!”

“Why are you moaning and calling Cas's name? Dean… can you seriously just _tell me_ what the problem is? I won't judge! I just wanna help!”

"It's nothing,” Dean hisses.  
  
Dean’s saved by the familiar sound of wings and Cas appearing in front of him. " _What_?”

Sam moves so he's standing next to Dean instead of behind him.

“A witch hit Dean with a curse, I'm sure of it," Sam says, meeting Cas's gaze. "Could you, I dunno, make sure he's okay? Some peace of mind would be nice.”  
  
"I'm not dying. I just need Sam to stop goddamn mother-henning me -”

Cas sighs through his nose and rolls his eyes.  "Why? Are Winchester problems always the most important thing? Must I really drop everything and run to you just because you think you want me here?” He pauses, considering. "I have a garrison that needs my command but I'll be back. In the meantime, _no more prayers._ Not unless one of you is _literally_ on the floor dying. Got it?”

“Are you serious?” Sam demands and Dean almost can't believe it. _Sam_ is usually as sweet as can be to Cas. All smiles and full of awe, like Cas is fucking _God_ or something. “You can't spare two fucking seconds for your friends? Okay, maybe you don't give a shit about _me_ \- but what about Dean, huh? I'm not asking for _me_ , I'm asking for _him_.”

“Completely serious,” Cas bites out, staring Sam down. “And your brother doesn't seem to be concerned. If he was, I would see to him now. But this can wait an hour or two.”

“Whatever,” Sam says - but Cas is already gone.

“Damn, who pissed in your cereal, huh? Cas's too actually,” Dean says as he falls onto his bed.

Thankfully, Sam does the same, retreating to his own bed. “Gee, I dunno, Dean. Maybe the witch that cursed you? Or how about Cas brushing this off like it's no big deal? Why am _I_ the only one who gives a shit about this? It's not like we have a good track record with witches. The opposite, actually. It's like I'm in the damn Twilight Zone.”  

“You kinda just solved it yourself then,” Dean points out. “If this was life or death, I'd be dead. M'not dead. Which means you're overreacting.”

Sam sighs. “I'm gonna shower.”

“Good! You better turn that frown upside down by the time you come back!”

Sam rolls his eyes as he heads to the bathroom.

Dean relaxes. _Finally._ He didn't think Sam would _ever_ give up but it seems that, for now, Sam's irritated enough to take a step back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean is rudely awakened from a nap to the feeling of overwhelming pleasure. “What -” he gasps when he opens his eyes and sees Cas standing over him, touching his forehead. Fuck, that's _too good._ He bats at Cas's hand. “What are you doing?”

“The curse isn't fatal.” Cas frowns and shifts even closer. He takes Dean's wrist, examining it.

Dean moans, low and needy. "C-Cas..."  
  
Thank fuck it isn't _just_ Sam that can get Dean excited with a single touch. That would've been infinitely fucked up.

Cas's quirks an eyebrow upward. “Yes?”

“The witch… she hit me with a sex curse,” Dean pants.

“Why didn't you start with that the first time I came by?”

"Because _Sam_ was out here," Dean says, gesturing helplessly at the bathroom. "Sam touching me was getting me off. Excuse me for being freaked out and not knowing what to say!”

“Most humans don't want their siblings to know their sexual business,” Cas says, nodding. “I guess I supposed it was different between you two. You're so… close.”

“Not _that_ close. Christ.”

Cas slides his fingers along Dean's wrist. "Where was he touching you?”

"Cas," Dean whines pathetically, his hips jerking. "M-my wrist. My spine. F-fuck... my elbow. And when you touched my forehead it felt like... I wanted to come. But my cock is soft and I _can’t_ come."

"Hmmmm," Cas muses. His fingers keep stroking Dean's wrist. “That sounds unpleasant.”

“ _No._ I'd love it if you kept going,” Dean says with difficulty.

“I'd be happy to,” Cas rasps before nipping Dean's palm. His gaze never wavers, staying firmly on Dean.

"Oh fuck, Cas. I wish I could come. If I could... that would've done it.”

Cas smiles. "You seem so... needy. I like it.”

Dean’s about to pout but Cas presses his hands under Dean's shirt and runs them up his chest, hiking his shirt up in the process. “I _am_ needy, you fucking sadist,” Dean breathes, arching into the contact.

"It's a very interesting situation." Cas strokes his fingers down Dean's throat this time.

"Understatement," Dean says with a chuckle. "You gonna take off all my clothes, Cas? Or are you waiting for Sammy to show his face?”

Cas lets out a warm chuckle. He leans back so that he can run his fingers along Dean's belly again. He lifts one hand and snaps his fingers. In a blink, Dean is nude.

Dean's eyes widen. "Damn, Cas. Gettin' a little impatient, huh?"

Cas licks his own lips. "I memorized all of your parts when I put you back together but it’s been awhile since I've laid eyes on you bare."

“I forgot about that. And, you know, that's pretty unfair. That you know all of _me_ but I don't know all of _you_. We should fix that."

Cas shrugs off his trench coat. "I tried to show you all of me once but I almost ruptured your ear drums.”

"Yeah. Fun times," Dean breathes, unable to take his eyes off of Cas. "You haven't touched your handprint yet. You should. See if that does anything.”

Cas's tie hangs around his neck, forgotten, as he bends down. He hesitates a few moments before tracing his tongue around the shape of the handprint.

This touch is the most intense by far. Dean grabs onto Cas's tie desperately. "Holy shit. That's it, right there. Perfect."

Sam opens the bathroom door, hair wet and shirt damp from his half-assed attempts at drying off. His eyes are shut tight so he can't see Dean. "It's not safe to stay here, huh?"  
  
"Not if you wanna hear us getting it on all night. Right, Cas? We're not leaving," Dean says, running a hand through Cas's hair.

“We're not leaving,” Cas agrees.

“That's what I thought. Hear enough of this yet, Sammy?"  
  
Sam picks up his wallet and laptop before making his way to the door. "I'll just... research somewhere else for a few days. Tell me when the coast is clear."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
With that, Sam is gone and Dean and Cas are truly alone.  

Cas kisses along Dean's jawline and down his neck to his collarbone. He brushes against the handprint then down Dean's arm to his fingertips.

"F-fuck, Cas," Dean whines, watching Cas kiss along his body. "Want me to do anything for you? Maybe I could jerk you off.”

"That can wait until we have found the solution to your curse or it fades on its own." Cas nips at Dean's fingertips then kisses the palm of his hand.

"But if I jerk you off it'll feel good for _me_ too. Unless... you're wanting more than a handjob? Is that it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cas hisses, eyes glowing with angelic light.

“Then I guess we're waiting.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
After the 48 hour mark, there is a shift in Dean’s body. Clearly, the witch hadn't been that pissed at him if the weird stimulation seemed to be wearing off. Or maybe the witch just sucked at being a witch. Whatever the case, Dean isn't gonna look too deeply into it. Sammy would do that enough for them both.  
  
"Cas?"

“Yes, Dean?”

“Kiss me.”

Cas growls and crashes their mouths together. He's rough at first, really _taking_ Dean's mouth before softening his movements and gently brushing his lips against Dean's. “What does that feel like?”

“Like how it _should_ feel. Look! My dick’s not broken!” Dean gestures at his throbbing cock.

“You're hard.”

“Yeah, I am,” Dean says, wiggling. “And I really need to come, so hop to it.”

Cas arches a brow. “I'm not sure I like the demands.”

Dean shivers. “Sorry, Cas, I -”

Cas brushes a finger over Dean's hole and bends down to lick at the slit of his dick without warning and that's _it_ for Dean, he's over the edge as soon as it starts, shooting come directly in Cas's face.

Cas wipes the come from his eyes and licks his lips, tasting Dean. “Hmm. Not bad.”

"Sorry. I thought I'd last longer," Dean says and he's not sure if he wants to hoot with laughter or hide in embarrassment.

“I liked it. And I'd like to keep going,” Cas murmurs, his grace lapping at Dean's hole before slipping inside to stretch him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So get this,” Sam says when he barges inside the motel room. His hair is messy. Not in the I-just-woke-up way but in the I-just-got-laid way.

“Nice!” Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolls his eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway… I found our next case.”

Dean gestures at Sam's unkempt appearance. “You had sex!”

“Yeah. So did you,” Sam says, shaking his head. There's a touch of a smirk at the edge of his lips, so Dean knows he’s getting to him in a good way.

“Yeah, I did,” Dean says, smiling to himself. “So, what's the verdict? Any good?”

“I'm not talking about this with you.” He makes a ridiculous fake gagging face. “Dude, you seriously need to air this place out before we leave. No one deserves to smell this.”

“Hey, could be worse! I coulda pulled a huge dick move and used the Impala. Also… this place smelled like sex _before_ we showed up, so I don't think I need to fix anything. Hell, they deserve a one-star review! I hope someone publicly shames The Purple Penguin.”

Sam huffs out a laugh. “Whatever.”

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam's taken aback by Dean's change in tone. Dean can tell. “What's up?”

“Thank you.”

Sam frowns. “What for?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno, man. All of it. But right now… I'm just… really glad you saw Cas for who he is early on. You're partly why I started to trust him.”

Sam's eyes soften. “I don't really know what to say.”

Dean closes the distance between him and his brother and wraps an arm around him. “You don't gotta say anything, man. Cas might get you flowers, though. Just warning you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm thinking this is season 5 Cas but I can't be 100% sure on that, so for now it's just "canon divergent" until I can make up my mind. 
> 
> If I missed any tags, please feel free to let me know. The Purple Penguin is a name I heard on a show. I think it was for a restaurant though, not a motel.


End file.
